


规则边界 番外车2

by SetoTomomi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetoTomomi/pseuds/SetoTomomi





	规则边界 番外车2

德拉科坐在办公椅上，怀里是不停细微颤抖的哈利，双手握着他的大腿根，小腿肌肉压着他的手背，粗大的阴茎撑大了他的穴口。

在肠液与之前射出的精液的润滑下，性器在小穴里顺通流畅的抽插着。哈利抓紧椅子的把手，脖子仰起将脑袋搁在德拉科的肩膀上，嘴里求饶道：“德拉科……慢点……不行了……德拉科……求求你……”

软黏黏的声音夹杂着腻耳的呻吟，德拉科只觉得是哈利欲求不满的信号，更加狠力地肏着那个让他疯狂的地方。

砰砰的敲门声不适宜的响了起来，哈利被迫从快感里清醒，他用力咬着下唇不让自己再发出什么暧昧的声音，一个字一个字慢慢吐出：“停下！有人！德拉科！”

“我不管，先声明，就算她闯进来我也是不会停的。”德拉科舔了舔哈利红红的耳尖，再含住舔吻，更加用力的顶弄，龟头在那点打着转，哈利被刺激的叫了出声，随后抬起一只手捂着自己的嘴。

“哈利，哈利？没事吧？”门外传来金妮吐露着担忧的声音。

“噢——是隔壁学院的金妮·韦斯莱。”德拉科不屑的啐了一声，“波特教授，听说她很痴迷于你呢。如果她闯进来，这个姿势，刚好完美的看清我们两个人的交合处诶，你说她会是什么反应？”

哈利被干的几乎说不出话，被德拉科一连串酸溜溜的话语给气的翻了个白眼：“别闹了！”德拉科不满的垂下眉头，用力将性器顶到最深处，看着哈利快要将自己的唇咬出血来，感到一丝兴奋，道：“别闹？什么意思？让我别说话专心操你吗？As you wish.”

德拉科腰身往下更加陷入椅子，将哈利的脚放到椅子把手上，自己的双手握上他的大腿中央，微微分开一点腿距，然后开始疯狂动着腰。这个姿势让体内的物体更加深入，哈利的理智被不断的抽插给撇到脑后，他尖叫着让外面的金妮滚回去，别打扰他做爱。

等到二人做了一回又一回，躺在冰冷的地面上相拥时，德拉科才开口：“波特教授，你记得你刚刚对韦斯莱教授说了什么吗？”

“Fuck！马尔福，去死吧！”


End file.
